Violet
by Zeriku
Summary: Kanda finally had the time to relax. Unfortunately, a certain redhead found him and started talking about colors.


Requested by eternalblueroseyuri.

Oh lord. I never thought I'd write a fic about this pairing. But… whatever. =_= And what is with me typing fics at midnight? Geeehh...

Nothing really shocking. You have to squint to see what really is going on though. lol

Katsura Hoshino owns.

* * *

Kanda breathed out, fully relaxed.

It's been a while since he had a chance to meditate, what with the entire ruckus in the Order. Komui was still being his idiotic self, with Reever running here and there to patch up every mess that the Chinese made along with the other Science Division people. There're also the missions and other tiring stuff that the Central had been pushing at them.

It was tiring.

The wind passed by, rustling the leaves. This went on for about a minute, until Kanda heard leaves being crunched down to the ground. Frowning, he went for Mugen and quickly unsheathed it, the tip pointed in the intruder's neck in a flash.

Sapphire met emerald. The former blazed in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Lavi gave his usual lopsided grin. "Just walking around and stuff. Mind taking Mugen away?"

He didn't comply, his eyes narrowing as his only response. The other didn't move either, grin still in place. Muttering his "Che", Kanda lowered his hand and eventually sheathed the sword, glaring at the redhead.

"Go walk somewhere else. You're ruining my meditation."

Lavi scratched the back of his neck. "Geez. It's not like I'm screaming here or anything."

"Your mere presence is disruptive. Leave."

A pout. "But you let Lenalee meditate with you. Why can't I too?"

Kanda's glare intensified. The grin returned.

"Aw man. Don't tell me-" Lavi clamped his mouth shut, Mugen on his neck again.

"Do you want to die?" Kanda hissed, voice dripping with venom.

The redhead shook his head from side to side vigorously, comical tears forming at the side of his eyes. He also whimpered for an added effect, slightly proud when the Japanese grunted and sheathed his sword once more. Grinning once again, Lavi walked over to one of the trees and leaned on it, hands behind his head.

Another breeze came.

Scowling, Kanda sat on the ground once more and leaned back to a tree, cross-legged and facing Lavi. He tried to meditate again, but something did not feel right…

Opening one eye, he saw his fellow exorcist staring back at him, an expression not fit for the usual bubbly redhead showing in his face. If Lavi noticed that he was staring back, he made no action to confirm it.

More seconds of silent staring passed.

"What?"

Like being broken out of spell, Lavi blinked the grinned, reaching from behind him. He pulled out a book, and Kanda squinted a little to read what the title was.

"Meaning of Colors. Kinda something to pass the time," Lavi said, chuckling as he walked a few steps towards the bluenette and sat opposite of him. "I kinda found some interesting stuff here."

The other released an aggravated sigh and closed his eyes again, trying to focus on anything but the blabbing redhead in front of him. He was mistaken if he thought that would deter the redhead.

Flipping through the pages, Lavi read some of the colors with their meanings, usually associating them with some of the Order members. Kanda let him be, and for some reason, he found himself in the state prior to when Lavi came. He was actually so relaxed that he didn't hear nor knew when Lavi had stopped talking. Having that same feeling again of being studied, Kanda opened his eyes to be meet passive green.

"…the hell's wrong with you?"

A small smile appeared as green eyes looked down at the book. "You really are blue. Calm, soothing, and… inspirational."

'_What the hell... inspirational???' _

Kanda opened his mouth to retort, hand already on its way to Mugen. The flipping of the page and Lavi's voice floating to the air stopped him though.

"Where as I am red; confident, active, and living a life stressed with survival." Another flip of page, and Lavi's small smile grew into a wide one.

Kanda almost, _almost_ jumped when the redhead closed the book with a snap and started crawling towards him, a mystifying grin on his lips. Glowering, Kanda tried to stare down the other, but it failed, considering that Lavi's now directly in front of him, hand's on his knees.

Lavi chuckled at the rather distressed look the bluenette was making; he was, after all, unused to having his personal space being intruded.

Still chuckling, Lavi sat back on his heels, though he kept his hands on Kanda's knees to help him balance.

"Go away."

"Violet, the color of people seeking spiritual fulfillment and can also cause peace of mind." Lavi started, ignoring Kanda's remark. Shifting a little, he also sat down, cross-legged, then leaned in some more, making the bluenette lean further away. Much to the chagrin of the latter, the tree behind him prevented his effort of putting space between them.

He glared. "Get the hell away from me or else the Bookman will be forced to find a new successor."

Lavi just grinned. "Oh he wouldn't. Back to the topic."

A gust of wind passed, the leaves rustling and a few rays of light hit them; a strange glint in the redhead's eyes, but only for a fleeting second.

"Violet, or dare I say purple, is also the color of purpose…"

His voice trailed as another gust of wind picked up, passing at them. Kanda waited; not only does he not know what to say, but Lavi is really being weird right now.

"Hey Kanda. Do you know what makes violet?"

Kanda frowned. "Of course I do." The redhead grinned at him, seeming to urge him on. "That's red and blue mixed together. Happy?"

The grin stayed, though the mysterious glint in Lavi's eyes came back. Kanda felt uneasy, but he'd be damned if he showed it.

"So… wanna make our own 'violet'?"

* * *

I tried my hardest (well, not really).

And, with regards to the meaning of colors, I just searched it in the interwebz and used the first site that was on the list. So yeah…

Well, reviews are certainly much welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
